Vibrations
by Apprentice08
Summary: Katara and Toph get into it again and the two girls are dragged apart by the boys to cool off But will this time between Aang and Katara be more then just another cool of session Could he finally show her how he feels could he kiss her Would she kiss back


**A/N: I've wanted to write an avatar fanfiction for awhile now, this will be a one shot because I am still working on other stories for other fan fic areas. Like Casper, Teen Titans, Labyrinth and Breakfast club. So Some day I may come back to this one but for now its just a kataang fan fic one shot. I've always loved this pair which is odd b/c normally I don't like the pairings any show suggests. So they are impressively able to sway me. Enjoy! Oh yeah and R&R I love advice that is honest, but no flames those are just stupid. **

**Chapter 1 (and only?) **

**Unlimited**

"I am telling you Toph, if you don't take a bath by tomorrow night I will make you!" Katara roared in anger and frustration.

"Listen here SUGAR QUEEN, I will bath when I am good and ready, and when I feel like bathing, so just take a step back and leave me alone!" The little blind girl chomped back at the water bender.

Sokka and Aang sat a few yards away around the campfire sighing in frustration and boredom. This was the third time in less then a week those two had gone at it. The boy's had thought they had gotten most of their frustrations towards each other out when the group had finally gotten a decent night sleep.

The machine that had chased them had tired everyone out, and of course it didn't help that Azula and her stupid crones had been inside. It seemed though that Katara wasn't going to leave Toph and her habits alone just because she had slept.

"Don't call me that you… you… mud slinger!" Katara spat with anger.

"Oh that's a good one Katara, think up that insult all on your own?" Toph asked with enough sarcasm to drown the water bender herself.

"THAT'S IT!" Katara yelled stamping her foot, she yanked the hot soup from its boiling position with a smooth, but quick motion of her fingers. The soup exploded from the pot spattering the boys as it flew towards Toph.

"You're going to attack me with soup?" Toph asked in shock, she yanked her hands up in a much more aggressive manor and a chunk of Earth came up just in time to keep the hot liquid from splashing her face.

"HEY! THAT COULD HAVE BURNED ME!" Toph protested as she threw her chunk of Earth at the water bender with as much force as she could.

Ducking out of the way Katara smirked and said, "Not really, I cooled it off on the way over to you… wouldn't have done much but made you sticky and sweet smelling. Which at the moment would be a good fortune."

"I don't smell that bad!" Toph yelled as she smashed her foot into the ground. Pieces of rock and dirt came up around her feet and suddenly she was heading towards Katara at full speed. Katara braced herself for what was to come.

"Uh… Sokka… I think we need to intervene now." Aang said not breaking his eyes away from the girls who were now wrestling on the ground and screaming at the same time.

"The s-s-soup! She took my soup!" Sokka said looking at his empty bowl and the pot that was now laying a few feet away on the ground.

"Sokka. We need to get them apart or we will never be able to eat…ever." Aang said trying to reason with the hungry beast that had replaced Sokka.

Sokka julted up, "No food?"

"None." Aang said.

"Okay, fine, I will take Toph if you think you can calm my sister down."

"Sure thing." Aang said running forward with Sokka to grab the girls and rip them away from each other. It took a few good pulls but finally they came apart.

Sokka threw Toph over his shoulder and tried to tune out her angry ranting. He felt the Earth shake below him and hoped she wouldn't do anything to crazy while he was carrying her away.

Aang had grabbed his glider on the way over and when he had gotten Katara off of Toph he opened it, wrapped his arm around her waist and took off into the night sky.

"WHOA! AANG NOT SO HIGH!" Katara cried realizing he was going straight up in an attempt to get her as far from the Earth as he could.

"Please take me down!" She asked suddenly missing the very Earth Toph had been throwing at her face.

"Not until you calm down. You two need to learn to coexist or you are going to tear this group apart. Now, find your center, take a breather, and when you are ready we will come down."

Katara instantly felt ashamed. Normally it was Katara breaking up the fights. But she and Toph had been fighting a lot lately. Katara took a deep breath and thought.

It wasn't her fault, she didn't mean to act like a child but Toph just wouldn't take care of herself if Katara didn't protest and argue with her. She went two weeks with out bathing at one point and it almost killed Appa to let the girl into the saddle.

"Aang, look, I am sorry I really don't mean to be acting so childish, but surely you've noticed that she doesn't look after herself. She barely cleans her teeth, or baths, or cleans any cuts she gets. I mean, one day she could really destroy herself. She is so rebellious it almost makes Jet look like a hero."

Aang pulled Katara closer and he felt her warmth, "I know she is difficult at some moments, I know she really struggles with authority. But you got to remember where she came from, who she was before she came with us… being this free has got to be over whelming for her."

"I understand that but being free doesn't mean she should just ignore common decency. We don't want to smell her freedom, or see it in the morning when she wakes up and has last nights meal between her teeth."

Aang laughed, "Come on Katara, now you are exaggerating, Toph cleans her teeth regularly now, and she baths at least once a week…maybe once and a half if we find a spring."

"But that's the problem, with her once a week just isn't enough." Katara snapped.

"Get that temper under control Katara or we aren't ever going back down." Aang warned.

"Okay… okay I am sorry. So…. do you think you could maybe… find out where the moon is?" Katara asked trying to change the subject so she could cool off.

Aang gave his dazzling smile and said, "Coming right up ma'am." He sped up higher and higher until Katara felt a chill run down her spin. They popped through the clouds a few seconds later to see a landscape that Katara had only ever seen in her dreams. Nothing but clouds below her, and above, stars shining like jewels and the moon big and bright and filling her with energy and life.

The stars were endless, they stretched until they met the cloudy horizon and she gasped in wonder. "OH AANG IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" She cried.

"Just wait for the best part."

"What the best par- WHOA!" Aang quickly cut Katara's question off as he flipped the glider and Katara found herself laying on her back on his chest. She grabbed onto the wings on either side of her in shock and fear but Aang just laughed in her ear.

At first it was awkward, because she wasn't used to being manhandled like this, especially by Aang. And also because Aang was slightly shorter then her so she had to quickly adjust to keep from rolling. After a few seconds though she heard Aang whisper in her ear, "It's okay Katara, let go and relax, I have you." Katara blushed but smiled and very slowly released her death grip on the wings. Her hands shook but she allowed herself to feel the freedom that Aang must have felt anytime he did one of his gravity defying stunts.

"Oh Aang, this is wonderful." She whispered.

Aang was glad she was enjoying herself, it was actually kind of hard to bend upside down, but he was managing just fine. He leaned in a little closer and allowed her hair to rub against the side of his face. He breathed in slowly and tried to log her scent away into his memory. She was so beautiful and she always smelled so good.

"Aang?" she asked.

Instnatly he pulled back and blushed, "Yes?" he asked.

"How can you see where you are going?"

"Oh uh… well…" Aang tilted his head back in time to see the top of a mountain hurtling at them, "WHOA!" He cried as he spun the glider and wrapped his arm around Katara. "Hold on!" he said as he made a quick turn and swooped around the small mountain top that had been hidden in the clouds.

Aang was afraid that Katara would want to go down, he didn't want to end their time together. He didn't get much time with just him and her since Sokka and Toph were around. He wanted to savor this moment.

"Aang, take me down." Katara ordered not surprisingly. Aang felt his happiness slide away. Great, their time had run out… why did he have to be such a show off. Why couldn't he just- "Land down there!" Katara said with excitement.

Aang dived down and when they were close enough her allowed her to slid from his grasp. She landed silently on the ground. Aang circled once and then closed his glider and also dropped to the ground.

The grass around them blew in the breeze and Katara sighed, "I was in this field the other night when I went looking for some wood for the fire. When the moon shines on the flowers this field glows. I wish you could see." Katara said as she suddenly realized that the clouds had not moved away with the breeze that was blowing.

"Well then, let's make the clouds go away… we've controlled clouds before…" Katara smiled at Aang and they looked up to the clouds.

**Page break **

"That girl is a witch! A WATER WITCH!" Toph roared as Sokka finally set her down.

"No she isn't and you better not call my sister a witch… ever…." Sokka warned.

Toph looked at him for a second and then sighed, "I am sorry, it's just she won't leave me alone! She is a nagger and a prude and a bit-

"Don't say it Toph." Sokka said making sure his warning tone matched that of his father.

"You can't say you don't agree with me!" Toph said with anger.

"I agree on something's, she can be obsessive, and controlling, but trust me when I say there is a reason behind that. Think of how she grew up, I mean she cleaned up after me, made the meals, made sure I bathed and got my clothes cleaned. She is a mother through and through; it's in her blood, just like water bending. You can't make her change by trying to defy what she thinks is best for you. I mean I understand that your parents were really controlling but honestly is my sister anywhere near as bad as they are? Honestly… think about it…" Sokka looked at her and waited for the answer.

"No." Toph said through gritted teeth.

"I am not asking you to admire her for her determination to make you bath, and I am not saying you can't say no and tell her to buzz off, but you can't just jump off the deep end and start fighting with her like you have been doing. You two are so divided right now, you two wouldn't stand a chance against an attack."

"Hey! It isn't like I am the only one who gets worked up, I mean, Katara jumped too."

"I know she did and right now Aang is having a talk with her about it. You guys need to apologize tonight before you go to bed. And as a sign of good faith I suggest you at least clean your teeth and wash off if not full out right bath. And I will also tell Katara to back off on you. As long as you bath more then once a week… maybe once and a half or twice at most… I bet you could get away from her nagging. And I bet she will be more then happy to stop nagging. She never enjoys it no matter how often it looks like she does."

Toph sighed and sat in silence a moment. "I suppose I can try to take better care of myself… if she PROMISES me TONIGHT, that she will lay off and leave my personal hygiene to ME."

"I bet you she will be more then happy to." Sokka said taking hold of her hand and starting the walk back with her.

Sokka didn't see it but Toph blushed. When they reached the camp and discovered it was empty Sokka glanced about, "Wow, Aang must really be laying into her about this whole fight thing… can you feel where they are?" Sokka asked looking at her.

Toph focused on the Earth below her feet, "It feels like there is something to the…North… it may be two people… or it could be some wolf-dogs fornicating." Toph said.

Sokka blushed a deep red and he started off in that direction at a fast pace, for Aang's sake Sokka hoped it was wolf dogs.

Page break

Aang and Katara lay in the tall grass and looked up at the shimmering night sky, it had taken less time then expected to clear the sky of the dark clouds and now the two just lay there looking up at the sky.

"It's so beautiful." Katara said.

"Not as beautiful as you." Aang said dreamily as he looked at her.

She turned to look at him and smiled as a rosy color took to her cheeks.

"How do you feel now about the whole Toph thing?" Aang said quickly changing the subject.

"I actually feel much better. I hope her and I can talk about this whole thing a little more like adults when we get back…which we probably should be doing soon." Katara said. A look of disappointment crossed her face. She leaned over and kissed Aang on the cheek, "Thanks for helping me calm down."

Aang sat up when she did and looked at her, "I'd do anything for you Katara, I'd do anything and go anywhere. Fight anyone I had to…all for you." His light grey eyes locked onto her dark blue ones and she looked away quickly.

Aang however was feeling bold tonight, and he wouldn't allow her to deny him this moment. He took hold of her chin gently with his thumb and forefinger and looked deep into her eyes, "Together Katara we are infinite in what we can accomplish. And I don't ever want to lose you… as a friend… or as more."

She was entranced by his words; by the way his eyes shimmered in the moonlight. By the way he touched her and by the way his thumb gently ran up and down along her jaw line. When he pulled her closer she didn't resist, and when their lips met she was lost to herself and she melted into him.

Aang pulled her down towards him as he lay back and he cupped her face as he kissed her as slow and tenderly as he could. He always felt new to this, like he was some little boy. And she was some greatly older woman. But he was going to be thirteen soon… and she only just turned 15. That's two years, and Aang wasn't really sure he gave a crap anymore.

She placed her hands on his chest and slowly rubbed, Aang felt his toes curl and he rubbed his arms over her shoulders and down her arms. She moved her body up against his as he lay there and felt her body against his for the first time.

His fingers strayed to her hair and pulled the braid and bun loose. Her hair came down in a thick torrent of wonderful curls and lovely scents. Aang moaned into her mouth as he felt her hair tickle his face.

Aang was not the only one to be highly sensitive at this point, the instant she felt Aang's fingers rub up her taught stomach under her shirt she wanted to shy back but she dare not leave his touch. It felt like part of her body, backing away now was not an option.

"Katara… is this… okay?" Aang asked in a weak voice. She knew what answer he was hoping for, it almost pained him to ask her this question. Aang knew if it weren't okay he would have to stop. And Katara knew he didn't want to stop. She nodded and moaned a yes into his mouth. After that nothing stopped him. She was down to her wraps and him in nothing but his pants when suddenly Aang felt a vibration.

He sat up, "Get dressed." He said looking towards the trees in the distance.

"Why, what is it?" Katara asked.

"I think your brother is coming."

**Page break. **

"_Come on you two… knock it off… I can't distract him any longer." _Toph thought to herself.

"You sure you feel something in this direction… because North is the other way…" Sokka said looking around with suspicion.

"Yes I am sure, did you hear something?" she asked. She felt Sokka turn around and she slammed her foot into the ground again sending a vibration in the same direction.

"What was that?" Sokka asked.

"Sorry… tripped in another hole." Toph lied hoping they were getting the message. "That's the second one….here just find out which direction they are in and I will carry you the rest of the way." Toph felt a small vibration return to her as Sokka lifted her up bridal style and started walking in the way Toph pointed. She hoped that vibration was from Aang.

Page Break

The two dressed quickly, Aang felt another vibration shoot towards their direction and once they were dressed he made an attempt at shooting one back. Whether or not Toph got it he didn't know.

"Do you think she really knew what we were…doing?" Katara asked.

"I am sure she did, warning vibrations are incase someone is coming. And the only people who could be coming are Toph and Sokka. I bet she felt what we were….doing… and wanted to warn me before your brother showed up and caught us in that… situation." They both blushed deeply and looked away from each other.

"You know… it really isn't any of his business what we do… or what I do." Katara said. "After all… I am more mature then he is… I think I can handle some…. situations here and there."

"I bet you could." Aang teased coming closer, "Here is a situation, I kiss you right now…and you kiss me back." He said looking at her.

When she didn't reply, he leaned in and placed another sweet kiss on her lips, and she kissed back with excitement. As Aang pulled away he turned to the woods and saw Sokka coming out carrying Toph.

"Oh no!" he said, "Come on Katara I think Toph is hurt." They took off across the meadow, but when they reached Sokka the boy put her down and she walked to them.

"What was that about?" Katara asked.

"She kept tripping in holes…" Sokka said.

"But you can see holes before you… OW!" Katara said as Toph smashed Katar's foot with her own.

"I was having trouble seeing tonight… I think the leaves and other crap on the forest floor was blocking my view."

"Right." Katara said.

"You guys happen to see any wolf dogs out here?" Sokka asked.

"Yup sure did!" Aang said rubbing the back of his head, Toph had given a very small nod yes, luckily Sokka had been looking at Katara.

"Oh, well then… uh…Aang lets head back to camp…I think these two need to talk." The boy nodded and gave one last look at Katara who blushed and looked back.

"You two are so lucky I felt you… other wise you would have been so dead." Toph said elbowing Katara in the gut in a playful gesture.

"Yeah about that… we weren't… uh you know… we were just…"

"Save it princess… I don't wanna know, just don't let me feel it happening again or your brother and I will be having a serious talk."

"But…" Katara started.

"No butts…." Toph started.

Katara looked down in defeat.

"Don't feel to good to be told what to do does it." Toph said.

Katara looked up in surprise, and then back down in realization, "N-no… it doesn't."

"Look… I'm sorry I got carried away earlier but I just need some space right now while I adjust to this new freedom I have. Just know that when I refuse to bath it is to get back at my parents, not you." Toph said with a smile.

"I understand it's been hard for you, and I know at this point your just glad to be free. But honestly Toph, sometimes its hard to just sit next to you. It's unhealthy as a whole and if you don't take better care of yourself you won't enjoy your freedom for much longer. You will be to sick to enjoy it."

"I will make you a deal Katara, you get off my back and I will bath twice a week… and I will clean my teeth every night. And in return I will not spill the beans about you and twinkle toes to your brother and I may even cover for you if you want to do it again."

"That's very nice of you Toph… but… I don't know if… I mean… I don't think I am going to let it happen again." Katara said nervously rubbing strands of her hair between her fingers.

"What? Why?" Toph asked in shock.

"We are in the middle of a war, the last thing Aang needs is a distraction…. last thing I need is to be a distraction… plus he is the Avatar…"

"But from what I felt… I mean… your hearts were beating so fast… but they were beating together… one heart between two people? That doesn't happen every day Katara."

"When I am with him he steals away all my problems, my troubles, my hurts and my pains… but when he leaves I just feel… empty. I can't afford to have myself this effected by a single person."

"All I know Katara is his heart has never beat so strongly as when he was with you…and neither has yours… think some more about this before you write him off."

Toph moved ahead a little to give Katara some alone time, what was she going to do?

**Page break. **

Aang lay on Appa's back and breathed in the night air, he was so happy. So thrilled. So satisfied. She had let him in; she had finally let him in! And he had kissed her and touched her and loved her and… things would be different now. This was positive, this was a good thing and he had never loved her more.

**A/n: Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think of my first Avatar one shot! **


End file.
